morningwood_arts_publishingfandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Duty: Federation War
'Call of Duty: Federation War' is a first person shooter game developed by Morningwood Studios, Frost Games and Nakamura Interactive, and published by Morningwood Arts for Xbox One and PS4, serving as one of the launch titles for the release of Xbox One and PS4. Set in the year of 2017 during the Federation War, commonly mistaken for World War III. ''Call of Duty: Federation War is the first of Morningwood Arts' series of ''Call of Duty'' games, which is powered by the Wood Tech. Call of Duty: Reawakening was rumoured to be the sequel, however it was cancelled and never released. There were two storylines in the game, Morningwood Studios' storyline and Frost Games' storyline. Frost's storyline was an alternate side story of the main storyline and contained a different set of characters within the Red Star Federation. On January 8th, 2018, Morningwood Arts released the ''Dawn of the Red Star'' edition, a remastered version of the game using the Semblance engine with much better lighting, graphics, and improved frame rate for the Xbox One, PS4, and PC. Gameplay Much like the original Call of Duty games, the core gameplay was the same to that of Infinity Ward's Call of Duty games while still keeping to their own originality. Morningwood Studios had developed some of their own features and gameplay options that would change how people would see the difference between Activision's Call of Duty and Morningwood Arts' Call of Duty games. The special features that Morningwood Studios introduced in Singleplayer was TeamPlay, an interactive system which allows the player to direct friendly NPCs to pick up found quest items, certain weapons, take positions or to go into formation behind the player, and Tactical Vision, a system that enables the player to activate the visor on their character's helmet to project a computer generated world to find certain objects, directions to the objectives and quest items. Players were only able to change the color schemes on their character. Once the player finds all quest items, they would unlock an achievement/trophy and unlock Private's character skin for use in Multiplayer. After finishing the campaign on Overlord difficulty unlocks Private's customized weapon for use in Multiplayer. The multiplayer of the game was developed by Nakamura Interactive, and weren't changed as much. The loadout system was changed to allow the player to change their MP character's color scheme, patches, helmets, skin color, armor, gender and emblems, even skins that override the current settings of the MP character. There are 100 ranks in each of the 30 prestige levels in multiplayer with each prestige having a unique rank emblem. After reaching the maximum rank, the player is able to prestige and when prestiged, the player is given a special unlock key to gain access to six World War II era weapons, but cannot unlock a select few as those weapons were already owned content that came with the special, limited and complete editions of the game, and awards for reaching prestige. The keys were used for unlocking World War II era weapons that only cost five keys for each weapon. The prestige awards consist of unlocking an extra class slot, XP boosters, special character equipment, different game announcers and much more. Cooperative is a gamemode of the game, developed by Frost Games and has its own storyline instead of Morningwood Studios' storyline. The gamemode allows 2-4 player online missions and 2 player offline missions. The special features of Cooperative only include Tactical Vision from the Singleplayer gamemode. The gamemode focuses on characters within the Federal Special Forces of the Red Star Federation in an alternate timeline. Finishing every co-op mission online on Overlord difficulty, alone, unlocks Private's weapon camo in Multiplayer. Singleplayer The story occurs before and during the Federation War, and an epilogue mission plays where the player is a mysterious man who is captured by unknown soldiers and is later executed. An Australian-Canadian-German-Japanese-Russian alliance forms and aims to overthrow the United States of America and replace them as the dominating superpower, what was supposed to be a peace negotiation quickly turned to all-out war across the world. Players take control of Private, the player's character throughout the majority of the game, excluding Co-op and the missions Nuclear Winter, First strike and Ambushed. Private is always seen with a scarf, covering his mouth and is never seen with it off not even in cutscenes. Difficulties Morningwood Studios has added a bit of a few changes of their own when it came to the difficulty settings of the game's Singleplayer by giving the player a different set of weapons that vary on the setting of the difficulty. Apprentice The difficulty Apprentice is the equivalent of Recruit, but in Federation War, the difficulty sets the player character's weapons to a different set which depends on its setting. Apprentice has the A.I's damage output to 0.75, and their damage input at 1.75. The player spawns in with an M4A1, M9 and full grenades cap. Friendly NPC's spawn in with the same set. Knight The difficulty Knight is the equivalent of Regular whereas in Federation War, the difficulty is renamed to give off a little vibe towards the Red Star Federation being an ultranationalist organization. Knight increases the A.I's damage output to 1, and their damage input at 1. The player spawns in with an AR160, FN57 and half grenades cap. Friendly NPC's spawn in with the same set. Master The difficulty Master is the equivalent of Hardened, but in Federation War, the difficulty has a few different tweaks than Hardened in the original Call of Duty games. Master increases the A.I's damage output to 1.50, and their damage input at 0.75. The player spawns in with a customized AK-12, customized Glock 17 and has only one grenade to use. Friendly NPC's spawn in with the same set, but with full grenades. Overlord The difficulty Overlord is the equivalent to Veteran, but in Federation War, it changes how things would proceed in Singleplayer as NPCs will not pick up found quest items. Overlord increases the A.I's damage output to 2, and their damage input at 0.50. The player spawns in with a customized M249 LMG with extended mags, laser sight and a holo-sight and with no grenades. Friendly NPC's spawn in with the same set, but with full grenades. Missions Prologue *'Nuclear Winter' - Investigate Frankfurt an Der Oder. Act I: US Shadow Defense *'Aftermath' - Investigate the disappearance of Shadow 6-4. *'First Assault' - Take control of the capital city of Federal Canada. *'Ambushed' - Investigate the concerned reports of Red Star forces in China. *'Defence' - Defend the city of Los Angeles against overwhelming Red Star forces. *'Metropolitan Warfare' - Provide assistance for the New York state defense forces. Act II: Operations in Europe *'Introductions' - Meet with the Colonel-Commandant of the Special Air Service. *'Disguise and Rescue' - Scout Oslo undercover as a Federal Russian soldier and find the Queen. *'Search and Rescue' - Search for Lindsay in the town of Geneva, alongside the GIGN and SAS. *'Supremacy' - Capture the city of Warsaw, Federal Poland to get closer to Federal Russia. *'Final Assault' - Assault the capital of Federal Russia and bring them to their knees. Act III: Downfall of the Red Star *'First Offence' - Storm Vancouver for the Allied Nations and secure a foothold in western Federal Canada. *'Assistance' - Assault the city of Saskatoon in Federal Canada, alongside the Canadian Resistance. *'Superior Extraction' - Find the Resistance traitor in Thunder Bay and capture him. *'Canada Day' - Time to strike the city of Toronto while the Allied Nations take the rest of Federal Canada. *'Ichiban no Takaramono' - Find Private in Tokyo and kill traitor US President Anakin Nakamura. Epilogue *'Unknown' - Unknown location and unknown soldiers. Is this where it all life ends? Locations *Frankfurt an Der Oder, Federal German-Polish border *Berlin, Federal Germany *Ottawa, Federal Canada *Wuzhu-er Sumu, Federal China *Los Angeles, United States of America *New York City, United States of America *London, United Kingdom *Oslo, Federal Norway *Geneva, Neutral Switzerland *Warsaw, Federal Poland *Moscow, Federal Russia *Vancouver, Federal Canada *Saskatoon, Federal Canada *Thunder Bay, Federal Canada *Toronto, Federal Canada *Tokyo, Federal Japan Characters *Playable **Sgt. Jones Johnson (Nuclear Winter) **Sgt. Jeffery McKay (First Assault) **UN Peacekeeper (Ambushed) **Private *Resistance against the Federation **German Resistance branch ***German Rebel leader ***Cmdr. Laura Weizenbaum **Canadian Resistance branch ***Cpt. Lance Jefferson *US Army **Sergeant Lindsay Fall **Corporal Jack Anderson **Private Kate Thomas **Private Kevin Thomas *Special Air Service **Colonel-Commandant of the SAS Field Marshal The Lord Guthrie **Bravo Three Factions *Red Star Federation *United States Army *United States Air Force *United Nations *North Atlantic Treaty Organization *Special Air Service *Resistance against the Federation **German Resistance branch **Canadian Resistance branch *Groupe d'intervention de la Gendarmerie nationale *Allied Nations Multiplayer Weapons Weapons with * only appear in Singleplayer and/or Cooperative. Weapons with ** are with the special, limited, or complete editions of the game. Weapon classes *Assault rifles **AR160 **M4A1 **M16A4 **SCAR-L **G36C **AN94* **AK-47 **SA80 **Lady of Justice **StG-44** **M1A1 Carbine** *Submachine guns **MP5 **UMP-45 **P90 **AK-74u* **Bizon SMG **K-Vector **Spectre M4 **Uzi-P **MP-40** **PPSh41** **Thompson** *Light machines guns **Daewoo K-3 **MG-4 **M249 **QBB-95 **RPK **MG-42** **M1919 Browning** *Shotguns **FABARM-6 **KSG **M590 **M4-S90 **SPAS-12 **Remington 870 **M1897-Trench Gun** *Snipers **AI-AWM **Barrett M98B **Intervention **M39 DMR **M1 Garand EBR/M1C** *Pistols **FN57 **Glock 17 **MP-443 Grach **M9 **BBDA19* **CZ75 **TF-19 **Colt M1911** *Launchers **RPG **Stringer **Javelin SAM* **Panzerfaust** World War II Weaponsmith The World War II Weaponsmith was unlocked at first prestige which allowed players to save up special unlock keys to use and unlock one of the six World War II era weapons included in the game by Nakamura Interactive. All 30 prestige levels amounted up to 30 unlock keys as each weapon costed only five keys. Weapons *M1A1 Carbine - 5 Special Unlock Keys *MG-42 - 5 Special Unlock Keys *M1919 Browning - 5 Special Unlock Keys *M1897-Trench Gun - 5 Special Unlock Keys *M1 Garand EBR/M1C - 5 Special Unlock Keys *Panzerfaust - 5 Special Unlock Keys Weapon customization There are two tiers of weapon camouflages in Federation War, the first tier is basic and that in order to unlock them, the player must level up that weapon to the highest and gaining a new basic detailed camo with each weapon level passed. After reaching the highest weapon level, the player will then need to complete challenges in order to unlock them and these include; headshot kills, multi-kills, getting as many kills with the current weapon without dying, timing kills and lastly kill an enemy with the same weapon as you and pick it up to kill him three times without dying. Attachments in the game are specialized weapon equipment that will improve the weapon, but sometimes will decrease a certain stat. Too many attachments on a single weapon may slow you down, but you'll be strong with the right combination of attachments. Perks Tier I *'Hardline' - Decreases the score needed for Killstreaks **'Hardline Pro' - Assist kills count towards Killstreaks *'Blast' - Resistance against lethals and tacticals **'Blast Pro' - Start with more equipment *'Assassin' - Undetected by air support **'Assassin Pro' - No crosshair detection *'Heavy Trooper' - 10% more body armour **'Heavy Trooper Pro' - Deploy body armour for team (Replaces any chosen equipment) *'Assault' - 20% more ammo and grenades **'Assault Pro' - Full ammo and grenades Tier II *'Avenger' - Resupply ammo from fallen friendlies **'Avenger Pro' - Resupply grenades *'Hail Mary' - Throw grenades further **'Hail Mary Pro' - Throw even further *'Slight of Hand' - Swap faster **'Slight of Hand Pro' - Faster aiming *'Hunter' - Able to detect Assassin Pro users **'Hunter Pro' - Increased effectiveness of lethal and tacticals against Blast users *'Hacker' - Undetectable by player Killstreaks **'Hacker Pro' - Faster lock-on to player Killstreaks Tier III *'Field Runner' - Sprint 7% faster **'Field Runner Pro' - Sprint longer *'Buster' - Increased damage against Heavy Trooper users **'Buster Pro' - Increased weapon damage against Killstreaks *'Rambo' - Increases 15% hipfire accurary with LMGs **'Rambo Pro' - 15% damage boost when injuried *'Focused' - Move faster when aiming **'Focused Pro' - Move faster with heavy weapons. *'Stealth' - Move quieter **'Stealth Pro' - No fall damage Killstreaks *3 kills: UAV - Swipes the mission area and reveals enemy positions. Lasts for one minute. *3 kills: Counter-UAV - Blocks enemy radar communications and shields friendly rader. Lasts for one minute. *3 kills: Armor drop - Adds 10% armour to user. Can not be picked by Heavy Trooper users, or those who picked up body armour placed by Heavy Trooper users. *4 kills: Supply Drop - Contains any Killstreak by random order. *5 kills: I.M.S. - Automated offense system launching mini-missiles at incoming enemies. *5 kills: Sentry Gu'''n - Sensory powered 20mm minigun able to track and detect enemy players. *7 kills: '''Airstrike - Depending on faction, call in Liberator or Vector Squadron to drop missiles on a single position. *7 kills: Little Bird - Call in an AH-6 Assault to assist friendly forces. *9 kills: Warthog - Depending on faction, call in A10s or Su-34s for strafing runs around the map. Does not affect player. *9 kills: Pave-Low - Depending on faction, call in Defender or Striker, a heavily armoured attack chopper, for assistance against enemy forces. *9 kills: Viper Drone - Call in an assault drone capable of launching missiles to the ground. *10 kills: HV-TOL - Depending on faction, call in Guardian or Reaper for assistance for friendly ground forces. Can switch between 30mm guns and 105mm cannons. *10 kills: SpySystem - Request an orbital satellite to lock, continuously track enemy positions. Cannot be shut down, and lasts for one minute. *12 kills: Wolf Pack - Releases two packs of K9 units into the mission area to thin out enemy forces. *12 kills: EMP - Call in a missile to self destruct above the mission area to wipe out all enemy electronics, communications and disrupts every hostile aircraft. Lasts for one minute. *16 kills: AC-130 Gunship - Depending on faction, call in Savior or Ghost to rain down hell on the enemy from above. Consists of three firemodes including 40mm, 80mm and 180mm Gun S-23 cannons. *45 kills: NAKA Strike - Request to drop a NAKA Chemical Missile and destroy all in its way. Ends the game with a tie. I hope you brought a gas mask. Gamemodes Modes with * are added with DLC. Core *'Team Deathmatch' - Classic Call of Duty action with no changes. Two teams of 6 battle it out within a single mission area for dominance against the other. First team to reach 90 kills wins. 12 player maximum. *'Kill Confirmed' - Collect enemy dogtags to score. Deny the enemy team your tags to keep them from reaching victory. First to collect 100 tags wins with two teams of 5. 10 player maximum. *'Domination' - Control three territory points around the mission area and achieve victory by reaching 200 points with two teams of 6. 12 player maximum. *'Search and Destroy' - Attackers are given one bomb to destroy the missile stockpile of the Defenders as they fight to protect it with only one life. First with four points wins with two teams of 6. 12 player maximum. *'Free-For-All' - Every man for himself, soldier!. Spawn in with no teammates and fight to reach 30 kills against seven other lone wolves attempting to stop you in your tracks. 8 player maximum. *'Capture the Intel' - Smiliar to CTF, except its intel. Capture the enemy team's intel to score. First to reach four points wins with two teams of 5. 10 player maximum. *'Ground War' - Combination of Team Deathmatch, Domination, Kill Comfirmed and Capture the Intel. Two teams of 9 battle it out on large mission area's for victory against the other. *'Cat and Mice'* - One player is given a suit of Juggernaut armour and an M249 LMG to hunt down the rest. 18 player maximum for intense matches. Hardcore *'HC Team Deathmatch' - Same as Core Team Deathmatch, but with no HUD and friendly-fire is enabled. *'HC Kill Confirmed' - Same as Core Kill Confirmed, but with no HUD and friendly-fire is enabled. *'HC Domination' - Same as Core Domination, but with no HUD and friendly-fire is enabled. *'HC Search and Destroy' - Same as Core Search and Destroy, but with no HUD and friendly-fire is enabled. *'HC Capture the Intel' - Same as Core Capture the Intel, but with no HUD and friendly-fire is enabled. Community *'Infected' - An endless struggle between man and monster. At the start of the round, one player is randomly chosen as Alpha Infected and must spread the infection to others. Weapons depend on majority vote in pre-game lobby. 16 player maximum. *'Drop Zone' - Two teams of 7 fight to control a single drop zone for Supply Drops and dominate, support or assault the other team. 14 player maximum. Mission Areas Nakamura Interactive refers to the maps as "Mission areas" for their own reasons. Maps with * are DLC mission areas. *'Ruins' - Fight in the ruins of Frankfurt an Der Oder and gain the upper hand against the enemy with the crashed helicopter's still-intact 20mm minigun. Medium range firefights with an underground subway section in the center of the mission area. Resistance vs. Federal Army. *'Fatherland' - Fight within the Federal German Chancellery building in Berlin. Intense close quarter combat in tight spaces and narrow rooms. Balanced Search and Destroy gameplay. Resistance vs. Federal Army. *'Whiteout' - The cold may bother you, but there's no time to get warm. Fight inside a mega mall in Ottawa, Federal Canada and dominate your foes. Intense Ground War matches with balanced gameplay of close quarter and long range combat. Federal Army vs. US Army. *'Highway' - Fighting on the closed highway of Wuzhu-er Sumu, Federal China brings great honour to close and medium range combat with cars, buses and trailer transports giving cover like you never imagined before. United Nations vs. Federal Army. *'Assault '- Fight within a Korean military installation in tight spaces and narrow halls to give your enemy a scare. Intense Search and Destroy and Capture the Intel matches. United Nations vs. Federal Army. *'Downtown '- Fight in downtown LA in neighborhoods of homes that belong to many who have fallen. Abandoned vehicles give that Domination match an intense firefight where everything is your cover. US Army vs. Federal Army. *'Beachfront '- Defend the beaches of Los Angeles against incoming Federal troop transports and secure a foothold in the center of the mission area for intense Team Deathmatch and Domination matches. US Army vs. Federal Army. *'Metro '- Fight below in the subway tunnels of downtown Manhatten and bring the fight to the enemy. Watch out for incoming active trains!. Intense Infected matches with disrupting lights and train screeching of train breaks. US Army vs. Federal Army. *'Harbor' - The docks of New York is a good place to be, even with a crashed naval warship. Fight in the docks of New York harbor and inside tight hallways of the crashed Red Star class destroyer. Intense Capture the Intel matches. US Army vs. Federal Army. *'Block '- Are there any rooms for rent?. Fight within the many floors and rooms of an English apartment building in downtown London. Intense Infected and Cat and Mice matches with balanced gameplay. SAS vs. Russian Terrorists. *'Center '- Fight against your enemy in open combat across the intersection of central Oslo and create close quarter firefights within the damage nearby building. SAS vs. Federal Army. *'Frozen*' - Fight within an abandoned Federal Russian research facility in Siberia, Federal Russia. Intense Capture the Intel matches with tight spaces. Federal Army vs. Resistance. *'Airfield'* - An isolated airfield in north Federal Russia with grounded aircraft that make up for great cover and intense firefights. Great Team Deathmatch games and balanced gameplay. Federal Army vs. Resistance. *'Supplylines'* - An abandoned village in Federal Canada, the Resistance have used it for a supply ammuntions storage. Open spaces of this village give great gameplay to Kill Confirmed matches. Resistance vs. Federal Army. *'Forest'* - Right in one of Federal Canada's national forests are deadly animals and friendly companions. The night gives those Infected matches great scare when you're survivor. Resistance vs. Federal Army. *'Blackout* '- Deep within the forests of Federal Australia, a shantytown becomes a full blown warzone of aircraft and vehicles. Intense Ground War matches. Resistance vs. Federal Army. *'Mines* '- An abandoned mining facility in central Federal Australia lays the long waiting golden cross in tight corners and narrow chambers with great close quarter combat. Intense Capture the Intel matches with the golden cross replacing the intel. Resistance vs. Federal Army. *'Urban* '- Fight in downtown Toyko, Federal Japan with vehicle-covered streets and tight indoor combat of open buildings surrounding the mission area with great matches of Cat and Mice. Federal Army vs. Resistance. *'River* '- Fight in the river of Berlin, Federal Germany and fight to control the center with long range firefights and close quarter combat within the many abandoned boats and buildings. Intense Infected matches. Federal Army vs. Resistance. Cooperative In Cooperative of the alternate timeline of the Federation War, players take control of Ghost 1-1-5 and take part in operations around the world, most in Red Star Federation territory. Missions Tier I *'Convoy' - Reach the nuclear device at the stopped convoy in central Berlin and defend it at all costs against Resistance fighters. *'Federal China' - Assist Federal Japanese forces in securing the government leaders of China. *'Federal Korea' - Assist the newly joined Federal Koreans in ambushing the UN and NATO forces. *'Assault' - Assist the Federal Navy in attacking the city of Los Angeles and neutralize Shadow 6-5. *'Recon' - Quietly sneak your way into the US air base in New York state and disable the air and ground radars for the Federal Navy to attack. Tier II *'Rebellion' - Neutralize the Resistance cell in the mountains of Federal Norway *'Dlya Federatsii' - Defend the Federal Australian government headquarters against a massive Resistance assault. *'Retaliation' - Hunt down the Resistance responsible for the attack in Africa and let them feel Federal justice. *'Hunted' - Find and defend the Resistance defector in Thunder Bay, Federal Canada. *'Justice' - Breach the apartment building and neutralize all Resistance members. Tier III *'Alliance' - Assist the Resistance in assaulting Washington, D.C. and kill US President Anakin Nakamura. *'Downfall' - In one final strike against the United States, you are reactivating the NAKA Chemical missiles launch in Federal Russia, but must defend from incoming Resistance fighters. *'Misty Winter' - Search the city of Detroit and neutralize all American survivors of the NAKA strike. *'Revenge' - The rest of Shadow Squadron has found your squad!. Defend from incoming near-endless Shadow attacks. Tier IV: Nightfall and Awakening *'Out of Retirement' - Find the rumoured survivors of Shadow Squadron and neutralize them. *'Search and Destroy' - Start your search for clues of Resistance survivors in the ruins of Sioux Lookout, Federal Canada. *'Surprise' - Assault the survivor's base of the Special Air Service in Neutral France and take out the GIGN. *'Annex' - Storm the government building of Spain and find out a terrible truth. Tier V: Keeper and Activation *'Defection' - Sneak your way into the government building and kill the High Overlord of Federal Canada. *'Assassination' - Sneak your way into the government building and kill the High Overlord of Federal Russia. *'On the Run' - Escape the incoming forces of the Federal Army. *'Brothers to the End' - Stand your ground and fight to the end. Difficulties Cooperative uses the Apprentice, Knight, Master and Overlord difficulty settings, but does not override the player's weapons. The difficulty varies on the majority vote of the players in the pre-game lobby. Playing Solo and Offiline Co-op, the first player can choose which difficulty to play on. Game editions Standard edition The standard edition of Federation War included the base game as well as the novel, Private of War which is a story of Private before the events of Federation War. Special edition The special edition of Federation War included the base game, and after June 2014, Nightfall DLC along with a comic book of Before the Reds which focuses on the backstory of Lindsay Fall before the Federation War. Also includes one World War II era weapon, the German engineered, famed and favoured MP-40. Limited edition The limited edition of Federation War included the base game, and after December 2014, both Nightfall and Awakening DLCs with the Bloodline, Misty Winter and Sun weapon camos as well as a World War II era weapon, the legendary German favoured, StG-44. Complete editon The complete edition of Federation War included a download code of the game, the film adaptation of Federation War, the Private of War novel, the Before the Reds comic, Bloodline, Mistry Winter and Sun weapon camos, two hours of triple XP, and lastly three World War II era weapons including the American made Thompson, Soviet engineered PPSh-41, and the famed, favoured Colt M1911. Season pass content Nightfall DLC With the Nightfall DLC, players have access to the mission areas; Frozen and Airfield ''with both being set in Federal Russia. The DLC also adds two new Cooperative missions; ''Out of Retirement and Search and Destroy. In addition to the two Co-op missions and Multiplayer mission areas, the DLC also introduces Cat and Mice where one player is chosen as the Cat and given juggernaut armour along with a fully customized M249 LMG while the rest of the players are Mice with no ammo and have to hide and run from the Cat in order to win. There is a time limit of 10 minutes. Out of Retirement Its been five months since Ghost 1-1-5 had killed off the remaining members of Shadow Squadron and are spending their time in retirement in Federal Russia until one day, they are called upon to investigate the reports of Shadow survivors. Search and Destroy After the neutralizing the found survivors of Shadow Squadon, the Federal Air Force has reported recent sightings of Resistance members in the ruins of the Federal Canadian city of Sioux Lookout and are sent to investigate and take out any survivors. Awakening DLC With the Awakening DLC, players have access to the two new missions areas; Supplylines and Forest with both being set in Federal Canada. Two new Cooperative missions; Surprise and Annex. Surprise Federal Intelligence pinpoints the location of SAS Survivors in Neutral France and Ghost 1-1-5 gets prepared and is sent to neutralize them along with the GIGN for housing them in the first place. Annex The High Overlord of Federal Canada reports that recent Spanish activity shows that they know about US President Anakin Nakamura being the former High Overlord of Federal Japan and sends Ghost 1-1-5 to storm the building, killing any Spanish guards in their way. Keeper DLC With the Keeper DLC, players are given two new missions areas; Blackout and Mines with both set in Federal Australia. Two new Cooperative missions; Defection and Defection II. Defection After finding out the truth of US President Anakin Nakamura's true position within the Red Star Federation, Ghost 1-1-5 is enraged and prepares to storm the government building and kill the High Overlord of Federal Canada. Assassination Ghost 1-1-5 makes their way into the heart of the Red Star Federation and prepares to storm the government and kill the High Overlord of Federal Russia. Soon after finds out about incoming Federal forces. Activation DLC With the Activation DLC, players are given two new mission areas; Urban and River with the first set in Federal Japan and the second set in Federal Germany. Two new Cooperative missions; On the Run and Brothers to the End. On the Run After killing the High Overlord of Federal Russia and with large waves of incoming Federal forces, Ghost 1-1-5 must escape the building and steal a Federal Russian chopper to get out of Federal Russia. Brothers to the End Having been shot down by Federal Russian fighter jets and with incoming Federal forces to their position, Ghost 1-1-5 must secure a perimeter around the crash site and defend against the endless waves of Federal Army and Special Forces units. Achievements/Trophies *''Campaign achievements/trophies'' **'Nuclear Winter': Finish Nuclear Winter on any difficulty **'Aftermath': Finish Aftermath on any difficulty **'First Assault': Finish First Assault on any difficulty **'Ambushed': Finish Ambushed on any difficulty **'Defence': Finish Defence on any difficulty **'Metropolitan Warfare': Finish Metropolitan Warfare on any difficulty **'US Shadow Defense': Finished Act I on Overlord difficulty **'Introductions': Finish Introductions on any difficulty **'Disguise and Rescue': Finish Disguise and Rescue on any difficuty **Secret achievement/trophy: Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy **Secret achievement/trophy: Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy **Secret achievement/trophy: Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy **'Operations in Europe': Finished Act II on Overlord difficulty **Secret achievement/trophy: Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy **Secret achievement/trophy: Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy **Secret achievement/trophy: Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy **Secret achievement/trophy: Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy **Secret achievement/trophy: Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy **Secret achievement/trophy: Have patience and you may unlock this achievement/trophy **'Are you ready for War?': Finish the Singleplayer campaign on Master or Overlord difficulty **'Rank up to Private!': Found all quest items in Singleplayer *''Cooperative achievements/trophies'' **'Shadow 6-4': In Convoy, use the sniper to support friendlies and kill Jones Johnson in Online Co-op **'Jackie Chan': In Federal China, find the hidden poster of Jackie Chan in the street in Online Co-op **'N.A.T.O.': In Federal Korea, activate the hidden Nerve Attacking Tactical Oppresser in Online Co-op **'Lady of Justice': Pick up Private's AK-12 in Assault and kill Lindsay Fall in Online Co-Op **'Future of the US': Eavesdrop on the United States Army radio communications in Recon in Online Co-op **'Tier I Operatives': Finish Tier I missions on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op **'Bravo Three': In Rebellion, find the radio about Resistance and SAS chatter in Online Co-op **'Traitor': In Dlya Federatsii, execute the Federal Australian traitor in Online Co-op **'Denied': In Retaliation, destroy the Resistance chopper before it can escape in Online Co-op **'Dark Angel': In Hunted, Call in Reaper from the fallen Federal officer at the beach in Online Co-op **'Special Attack Service': In Justice, use the airstrike marker and delay incoming SAS operatives in Online Co-op **'Tier II Soldiers': Finish Tier II missions on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op **'Vice Presidency': In Alliance, find and neutralize the hiding Vice President in Online Co-op **'Triangle Vectors': In Downfall, find the radio and call in Vector Squadron and delay the seventh wave of Resistance fighters in Online Co-op **'End it all': In Misty Winter, find the hidden miserable, broken Japanese survivor in Online Co-op **'Shadows of Dark': In Revenge, use your equipment to delay the Shadows in Online Co-op **'Tier III Heavies': Finish Tier III missions on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op **'Tier IV Elites': Finish Tier IV missions on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op **'Tier V Liberators': Finish Tier V missions on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op **'Legends of Ghost': Finish all Tiers on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op **'Retired Ghosts': Finish all DLC Tiers on Overlord difficulty in Online Co-op *''Multiplayer achievements/trophies'' **'Unseen Private': Upon completing every Campaign and Co-op mission on Overlord difficulty, use Lady of Justice with Private's weapon camo to defeat 65 enemies in Multiplayer **'20+ Intelligence': Win twenty games of Capture the Intel **'Challenger': Complete the basic, first tier weapon, camo and attachment challenges **'Mastery Lord': Complete the advanced, second and third tiers of the weapon, camo and attachment challenges **'Nerve Atomic Killing Agent': Use NAKA Strike for the first time in Multiplayer **'High Mile Club': Reach level 20 in Multiplayer **'Promotion to the Big House': Prestige for the first time in Multiplayer **'Welcome to the White House': Reach Rank 100 of Prestige 30 in Multiplayer **'Remnants': Find Sgt. Jones Johnson's weapon on Fatherland **'The Night Falls': Play a match on all Nightfall mission areas **'Knightfall': Win a match on all Nightfall mission areas **'Thomas and Gary': Play ten matchs of Cat and Mice **'Shadow 6-5': Find and complete the hidden easter eggs on all Nightfall mission areas **'Awakening': Play a match on all Awakening mission areas **'ReAwakening': Win a match on all Awakening mission areas **'Awaken the Pack': Awaken the sleeping wolf pack in the Forest DLC mission area **'Keepers': Play a match on all Keeper mission areas **'Keepers of the Game': Win a match on all Keeper mission areas **'Keeper of the Pack': Acquire the hidden Red Star Cross on the Mines DLC mission area **'Activation of Games': Play a match on all Activation mission areas **'Activation of Victory': Win a match on all Activation mission areas **'Active the Ark': Activate the hidden door on the River DLC mission area and unlock an extra path for your team Cut Content Morningwood Studios, Frost Games and Nakamura Interactive had to cut some content out of the game for its final release as the content were "a little too bit over detailed and large." Most of the content are in the game files and can be restored via PC mods. Weapons *Assault rifles **SAR-21 **AK-12 (Only the Lady of Justice model exists) **M416 **Aug A3 *Submachine guns **PDW-R **CZ-3A1 **PP-2000 *Light machine guns **QBB-95-1 **M240B **LSAT *Shotguns **UTS-15 **DBV-12 **M1014 *Sniper rifles **M40A5 **CS-LR4 *Pistols **P226 **M93R **QSZ-92 **.44 Magnum **Compact 45 Gamemodes *Search and Rescue *HC Search and Rescue *All for One (Later used as Cat and Mice in the Nightfall DLC) *Team Tactical *Team Barebones *HC Team Barebones Missions *Prologue *East Coast Reviews The game received very positive reviews from fans, YouTubers, and critics about the game's Singleplayer as it being one of the best, having a score of 8.9 and slowly growing up to 9. However, many fans gave negative reviews about the multiplayer as some of the perks were too overpowering when combined with the right set as Nakamura Interactive would say "The right set of perks make you strong" and fail to see that its overpowering. With negative reviews about the Multiplayer, however, many fans, YouTubers, and critics have said that they Cooperative storyline have "blown them away" with the way it went down as well as being the only Call of Duty with a developing Co-op storyline of a different set of characters than Shadow 6-5 and have praised the co-op's experience. Category:Video games Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Morningwood Studios Category:Frost Games Category:Nakamura Interactive